OUT OF MY LEAGUE
by blur-X-angel
Summary: *complete!!!*This is a song fic with chapters...This exlains what Draco thinks of Hermione. Draco feels something for her but doesn't know how to tell her and what to tell her. what will he do? This song fic expalins it all... please read and review!
1. OUT OF MY LEAGUE PART ONE

A/N: I have nothing to do at home and I'm quite tired of typing the chapter * on first heart beat. (My fic) So, I though of writing this song fic and adding some chapter in it. It's somehow related to my fic but it can be used as an alternate scene for the next chaps! So, now I write..  
  
**********************  
  
OUT OF MY LEAGUE  
  
It was the night of the wizard's ball and Draco was examining his new robes. He was very nervous. This was the night he planned to tell Hermione how he really feels. It was awkward because he had shown her a great deal of change since sixth year. He had been good to her and concerned about her. No body knew that they shared some sort of friendship. Not even Harry and Ron, but they noticed it. They were doubtful but they never bothered to ask about it. They knew that they can trust Hermione. He hadn't been very mean to Harry and Ron lately thought he sometimes make fun of them. He had seen Hermione in a whole new light and he had felt something very difficult to comprehend for her. He didn't want to graduate from Hogwarts with out her knowing what he feels. She had changed him. He never became a death eater because of her. He disobeyed his father because of her. And now is the right time to tell her everything that's been inside him for the past two years. He never told her any secret though they casually talk a little every time no one's around.  
  
************************  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today, That just simply takes me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver, but in a good way  
  
************************  
  
After examining himself on the mirror for the last time, he headed down to the Great Hall with his two cronies. As they entered, Crabbe and Goyle immediately spotted their dates Laura and Reena.  
  
"Hey! The girls are here! See you later!" Crabbe said as he takes Laura to the dance floor.  
  
Crabbe smiled at him and whispered "Stay away from Millicent she might crush you toe if you dance with her!" He turned his back and took Reena to the food table.  
  
Draco sat at the corner near the punch table, looking quite glum. He can't seem to think about anything at all. His mind was blank. There was something disturbing his thoughts. He never thought it would be this way. He used to hate her. He used to think she was just a waste of a perfectly good yearbook space. She was nothing to him and he never imagined that there will come a time that she will matter. Until now, now that she showed him some kind of compassion. He didn't know what really struck him but what he knows is that it was something about her.  
  
Hermione entered the room; her hair was neatly worn down and her brown cinnamon eyes were glimmering at the lights of the Great Hall. She was wearing red velvet robes with silver lining. Draco saw her and felt a sudden jolt of electricity swept through him.  
  
***************************  
  
All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumb through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
  
**************************  
  
Draco sat there, almost unable to breath. He could feel his mouth opening slightly at the sight of Hermione. He wanted to snap out of his trance but he was powerless against her. "What is it with her? She's so beautiful! Everything about her was so perfect! Her hair was so soft, so shiny. Her luscious red lips and cinnamon eyes." He sat there going at her, his mind whirling. Her every movement was like in slow motion for him. Her every move was complex, and yet was so wonderful. He had always thought he was powerless over her. She was witty and smart and she can out do him. He never showed it but he knew he was incapable of resisting her.  
  
Suddenly he snapped back to reality when a voice cracked through his thoughts.  
  
"Good Evening Malfoy!"  
  
He shook his head a little and realized it was Hermione getting a punch and turning back at him. Draco caught sight of her and took a deep breath as he felt himself lost for words.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: oooh. Was it bad. if it was sorry.! I just want to spend my time writing so I came up with this. Please read and review! I'll put up the next part of the song and the continuation later-on. Ciao!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K Rowling! *sigh* She owns everything in this story except the plot and the song. However the song "Out of my league" is owned by the band Stephen Speaks. *sigh again!* BUT. tut...Tut. I own the plot!!! Yup! Yup! It's mine! 


	2. OUT OF MY LEAGUE PART TWO

OUT OF MY LEAGUE Part 2  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Here's the next and last chapter. Hehe. hope you like it. Please read and review and please try my other fic it's called "First heartbeat.One true love!" Thanx! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione waved her hands at his face. "Hey Malfoy! Why are you staring at me? Do I have dirt on my face?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-oh! Hello Granger!" he stammered "Where's Potter and Weasley? They might see you talking to me and I might get my self in grave danger." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione smiled a little. It was a smile that could melt even the coldest ice. "Harry and Ron are dancing with Ginny and Cho! They're over there!"  
  
"Oh. Ok!" That was all Draco could say. He watched as Hermione stood there, watching the other people dance on the floor. It was an uncomfortable silence. It was noisy in the whole room but not talking to Hermione felt like silence for him.  
  
Suddenly the music changed into a soft slow tune, it was a love song. He then remembered what he had to tell Hermione. He was hesitant and unsure but somehow he knew he should tell her. So he gathered all the courage he could muster, stood up and asked her. "Would you like to dance with me?" He said as he held out his hand.  
  
Hermione look stunned she didn't expect him to ask her though secretly she was wishing for it. So she took his hand rather nervously and walked in the middle of the dance floor. She can feel his closeness to him. He looked at her intently. His eyes full of emotions. She can see through it the mixture of excitement and anxiety. He felt his hands tremble under hers. It was weird being with him like this. He took a deep breath and then spoke  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered. She could feel her heart pounding. He said her first name.  
  
"Hermione" he said again.  
  
"I Love You!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She was so shocked at what he said.  
  
"I've loved you ever since Hermione. You're the only girl who had changed me. I've loved you with all that I am. You mean so much to me. You're everything to me." He continued.  
  
"I Love You Hermione!" he said again.  
  
********************** Its masterful melody When she calls out her name to me As the world spins around he, she laughs, rolls her eyes And I feel like I'm falling but It's no surprise.  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione was lost for words. They've stopped dancing now.  
  
Draco felt very nervous; his heart was throbbing through his ribs.  
  
"Err-Hermione, Now's the best time for you to say something" He said trying to hide his fear. /what if she gets angry? What if she says she doesn't want me? / His mind was racing.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco was holding his breath as the words flow through her mouth. His name never sounded so beautiful until she said it. She called him by his first name.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes and her lips curled with a smile.  
  
"I Love you too!" she finally answered.  
  
**********************  
  
Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land And she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
*********************  
  
Draco couldn't express the happiness he felt. He didn't expect her to say those words. It was the most beautiful moment he had ever experience in his entire life. She loved him and He loved her. Everything was so perfect.  
  
"Hermione, you don't know how happy you made me!" He said and hugged her tightly.  
  
Hermione hugged him back and said "I never knew you loved me. I thought you loved someone else. I'm so happy. I love you Draco."  
  
Draco looked at her eyes and saw that it was full of happiness, happiness and fear.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What will they say? You're friends, you're father and you're family? I don't know if they can accept this. I don't worry about my friends, they can understand, but you, you're father won't accept me"  
  
"Ssh." He placed a hand on her lips. "Don't worry. I don't care about what they say. I don't care if my father doesn't like you. I love you Hermione, all my life, my father had taken away everything I love and I had been afraid to fight for them but this time I won't let it happen. I will never let him take us apart. I know this is forbidden but I'd rather be here with you even if everything's strange than to live without you. I love you and you're all that I need to survive."  
  
Words cannot express how happy Hermione had been when she heard everything Draco said. She loved him so much and she can never exchange that love for anything else. She looked straight into his eyes and she can see the sincerity through them. She had never felt like the way she was feeling now ever before.  
  
Draco was looking in her eyes. This was the woman he had always loved and will forever love. He brought his hand on her face and his thumb slowly brushed her cheek. His gaze suddenly fell on her lips. She tilted her head upward and licked her lips in nervousness. Suddenly he cupped her chin and without a word sealed her lips into a sweet passionate kiss. The world vanished and they both felt the tingling sensation they have never felt before. They felt like there were fireworks igniting as there lips met. Everything was so pure, so perfect. And they knew they will never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.  
  
~ The End! ~  
  
*********************** A/N: Hey! Everyone! Do you like it?! Please read and review. thanx to those who reviewed the other one! I really appreciate it! If you want you can also see my other fic it's entitled, First heartbeat, One true love. It's a Draco Hermione fic. Please do try reading it! Ciao!!! 


	3. OUT OF MY LEAGUE WHOLE

OUT OF MY LEAGUE  
  
It was the night of the wizard's ball and Draco was examining his new robes. He was very nervous. This was the night he planned to tell Hermione how he really feels. It was awkward because he had shown her a great deal of change since sixth year. He had been good to her and concerned about her. No body knew that they shared some sort of friendship. Not even Harry and Ron, but they noticed it. They were doubtful but they never bothered to ask about it. They knew that they can trust Hermione. He hadn't been very mean to Harry and Ron lately though he sometimes makes fun of them.  
  
He had seen Hermione in a whole new light and he had felt something very difficult to comprehend for her. He didn't want to graduate from Hogwarts with out her knowing what he feels. She had changed him. He never became a death eater because of her. He disobeyed his father because of her. And now is the right time to tell her everything that's been inside him for the past two years. He never told her any secret though they casually talk a little every time no one's around.  
  
************************  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today, That just simply takes me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver, but in a good way  
  
************************  
  
After examining himself on the mirror for the last time, he headed down to the Great Hall with his two cronies. As they entered, Crabbe and Goyle immediately spotted their dates Laura and Reena.  
  
"Hey! The girls are here! See you later!" Crabbe said as he takes Laura to the dance floor.  
  
Goyle smiled at him and whispered "Stay away from Millicent she might crush you toe if you dance with her!" He turned his back and took Reena to the food table.  
  
Draco sat at the corner near the punch table, looking quite glum. He can't seem to think about anything at all. His mind was blank. There was something disturbing his thoughts. He never thought it would be this way. He used to hate her. He used to think she was just a waste of a perfectly good yearbook space. She was nothing to him and he never imagined that there will come a time that she will matter. Until now, now that she showed him some kind of compassion. He didn't know what really struck him but he knows that it was something about her.  
  
Hermione entered the room; her hair was neatly worn down and her brown cinnamon eyes were glimmering at the lights of the Great Hall. She was wearing red velvet robes with silver lining. Draco saw her and felt a sudden jolt of electricity swept through him.  
  
***************************  
  
All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumb through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
  
**************************  
  
Draco sat there, almost unable to breath. He could feel his mouth opening slightly at the sight of Hermione. He wanted to snap out of his trance but he was powerless against her.  
  
"What is it with her? She's so beautiful! Everything about her was so perfect! Her hair looked so soft, her luscious red lips and cinnamon eyes were just so wonderful."  
  
He sat there going at her, his mind whirling. Her every movement was like in slow motion for him. Her every move was complex, and yet was so graceful. He had always thought he was powerless over her. She was witty and smart and she can out do him. He never showed it but he knew he was incapable of resisting her.  
  
Suddenly he snapped back to reality when a voice cracked through his thoughts.  
  
"Good Evening Malfoy!"  
  
He shook his head a little and realized it was Hermione getting a punch and turning back at him. Draco caught sight of her and took a deep breath as he felt himself lost for words.  
  
**************************  
  
Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione waved her hands at his face. "Hey Malfoy! Why are you staring at me? Do I have dirt on my face?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-oh! Hello Granger!" he stammered "Where's Potter and Weasley? They might see you talking to me and I might get my self in grave danger." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione smiled a little. It was a smile that could melt even the coldest ice.  
  
"Harry and Ron are dancing with Ginny and Cho! They're over there!"  
  
"Oh. Ok!"  
  
That was all Draco could say. He watched as Hermione stood there, watching the other people dance on the floor. It was an uncomfortable silence. It was noisy in the whole room but not talking to Hermione felt like silence for him.  
  
Suddenly the music changed into a soft slow tune, it was a love song. He then remembered what he had to tell Hermione. He was hesitant and unsure but somehow he knew he should tell her. So he gathered all the courage he could muster, stood up and asked her.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" He said as he held out his hand.  
  
Hermione look stunned she didn't expect him to ask her though secretly she was wishing for it. So she took his hand rather nervously and walked in the middle of the dance floor. She can feel his closeness to him. He looked at her intently. His eyes full of emotions. She can see through it the mixture of excitement and anxiety. He felt his hands tremble under hers. It was weird being with him like this. He took a deep breath and then spoke  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered. She could feel her heart pounding. He said her first name.  
  
"Hermione" he said again.  
  
"I Love You!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She was so shocked at what he said.  
  
"I've loved you ever since Hermione. You're the only girl who had changed me. I've loved you with all that I am. You mean so much to me. You're everything to me."  
  
"I Love You Hermione!" he said again.  
  
********************** Its masterful melody When she calls out her name to me As the world spins around he, she laughs, rolls her eyes And I feel like I'm falling but It's no surprise.  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione was lost for words. They've stopped dancing now.  
  
Draco felt very nervous; his heart was throbbing through his ribs.  
  
"Err-Hermione, Now's the best time for you to say something"  
  
He said trying to hide his fear.  
  
"What if she gets angry? What if she says she doesn't want me?"  
  
He thought. His mind was racing.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco was holding his breath as the words flow through her mouth. His name never sounded so beautiful until she said it. She called him by his first name.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes and her lips curled with a smile.  
  
"I Love you too!" she finally answered.  
  
**********************  
  
Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land And she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
*********************  
  
Draco couldn't express the happiness he felt. He didn't expect her to say those words. It was the most beautiful moment he had ever experience in his entire life. She loved him and He loved her. Everything was so perfect.  
  
"Hermione, you don't know how happy you made me!" He said and hugged her tightly.  
  
Hermione hugged him back and said "I never knew you loved me. I thought you loved someone else. I'm so happy. I love you Draco."  
  
Draco looked at her eyes and saw that it was full of happiness, happiness and fear.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What will they say? You're friends, you're father and you're family? I don't know if they can accept this. I don't worry about my friends, they can understand, but you, you're father won't accept me"  
  
"Ssh." He placed a hand on her lips. "Don't worry. I don't care about what they say. I don't care if my father doesn't like you. I love you Hermione, all my life, my father had taken away everything I love and I had been afraid to fight for them but this time I won't let it happen. I will never let him take us apart. I know this is forbidden but I'd rather be here with you even if everything's strange than to live without you. I love you and you're all that I need to survive."  
  
Words cannot express how happy Hermione had been when she heard everything Draco said. She loved him so much and she can never exchange that love for anything else. She looked straight into his eyes and she can see the sincerity through them. She had never felt like the way she was feeling now ever before.  
  
Draco was looking in her eyes. This was the woman he had always loved and will forever love. He brought his hand on her face and his thumb slowly brushed her cheek. His gaze suddenly fell on her lips. She tilted her head upward and licked her lips in nervousness. Suddenly he cupped her chin and without a word sealed her lips into a sweet passionate kiss. The world vanished and they both felt the tingling sensation they have never felt before. They felt like there were fireworks igniting as there lips met. Everything was so pure, so perfect. And they knew they will never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.  
  
~ The End! ~  
  
*********************** 


End file.
